halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenomorph
One of the few non-Covenant extraterrestrial species encountered by humanity, these creatures also hold the distinction of being the first, although rumours of their existence have never been common, and encounters with them on LV-426 in the Calpymos system, and on the classified Fiorina 161 penal colony, were classified at the highest levels to prevent a general panic. With the Human-Covenant War, the existence of these creatures has become a poorly kept secret among UNSC forces, and various factions have involved themselves with trying to study the elusive, dangerous, and extremely valuable creatures. History Prehistory Xenomorph prehistory, and especially their origin, is an enigma, one that has resulted in a number of competing theories among the limited scientific circle that has access to the classified materials pertaining to the species. One branch holds that the Xenomorphs must be an artificial species, engineered by an ancient, technologically advanced species for purposes that remain unclear. Within this branch, two schools of thought have emerged, in contrast to each other: the first claims that the Xenomorphs are meant to be the perfect weapon, intended to be targeted and deployed against enemy civilisations; the other holds that they are biological terraforming equipment, meant to sterilise a planet so that it can be converted into a usable platform. The second major branch rejects this interpretation, pointing that nature has produced its own unique horrors, though rarely to such a horrific and successful extent. First Encounters Xenomorphs are speculated to have originated on a planet within the Orion Nebula, at least 1344 lightyears from Sol, hypothetically designated "Xenomorph Prime" by ONI. Though human contact with the planet is documented, the location remains a closely guarded secret of the Weyland-Yutani corporation, even from ONI - the exact circumstances of the encounter are also classified, but are known to have involved a non-Xenomorph, non-Covenant extraterrestrial species. This planet serves as the Xenomorph homeworld, though whether they are truly indigenous to the planet or whether they were introduced there at some stage of their history remains impossible to prove. Regardless, "Xi-Prime" as it is known to ONI analysts is the centre of Xenomorph "culture", home to the great Queen Mothers that guide the species itself, of which the Queens are but smaller echoes. A number of different attempts were made, by both the Weyland-Yutani Corporation as well as the Colonial Military Administration, occasionally working together albeit uneasily, making the fifteen month long journeys in attempts to gather intelligence and sample specimens or material, or even to attempt to eradicade the potential threat the species presents. These attempts were classified by the CMA or buried under litigation and NDAs by Weyland-Yutani, and subsequent attempts to uncover information pertaining to them have had little success. After their post-war declassification during the infamous leaking of Operation: VORAUSSICHT material in 2563, ONI would reveal two major incidents as part of its attempt at damage control - the original incident at LV-426 in 2420, another indident at the samel planetoid in 2483, and a related incident at Fiorina 161 in 2490, all perpetrated by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. The second incident would lead to the deaths of an entire CMA platoon, the last survivors of which were killed on Fiorina while trying to return to UEG space. The incidents would become a rallying point around pro-ONI sentiment, and would eventually lead to Weyland-Yutani's declaration of bankruptcy and liquidation, its assets sold off to various other factions. Post-War Status With the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, humanity would enter a period of peace, the first since the beginning of the Insurrection, almost six decades earlier, and this brought them a reprieve which they used to rebuild, rearm, and reorganise itself - but the UNSC was not the only human faction to benefit. Operating during the war, rogue elements of ONI who ignored the regular chain of command deemed study of Xenomorph material of paramount importance in the post-war reconstruction period - Earth and most of its colonies were safe, but war would still rage, and the need for new ideas and strategies to combat any threats Earth would face in the future was considered viable. Project VENATOR was one such faction - establishing a research facility, "Raptors Nest", at a small but well-guarded colony world, VENATOR was headed by a war criminal from Project CHISEL, codenamed OXFORD, and managed to cultivate a significant number of Xenomorph types, using these to experiment. Methods were sought to target the Xenomorphs, attempting to insert "programmed" behaviour patterns to stop human casualties - no efforts were made to exempt Sangheili from targeting - all of which failed, even using Queen-derived pheromones. A test-deployment against a Jiralhanae Blood Covenant colony would be deemed an unqualified success, slaughtering the local Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig-Yar and captive Sangheili inhabitants, and the planet was later devastated by nuclear and MAC bombardment. An accident would compromise the Raptors Nest facility shortly before a UNSC investigation strike team arrived, leading to a desperate battle for survival and containment of the Xenomorph threat in both the faciliy, and in orbit. The vast majority of known information is derived from recovered VENATOR material, despite the deaths of most of its scientific staff, and the disappearance and suspected death of project head Codename: OXFORD. Other factions would also express great interest, especially Codename: DRACULA. Especially interested in the applications of the Xenomorph to his genetic augmentation projects, notably Project GREY, DRACULA went through considerable effort to procure samples, and his forces even participated in the battle for Raptors Nest, capturing Xenomorph material and specimens. Using this material, DRACULA would incorporate augmentations derived from Xenomorph and Flood DNA into his experimental supersoldiers, producing supersoldiers that were virtually unkillable, though dangerously unstable, but physically and psychologically, with a 78% risk of insanity or death caused from these augmentations. VORAUSSICHT personnel would spend years hunting DRACULA down, constantly eluded by the fugitive. Others, such as OXYMANDIAS, would show exactly the opposite - from the leaked VORAUSSICHT materials, even OXYMANDIAS, the man who approved of CHISEL, found Xenomorph research to be inherently dangerous, far too dangerous to be worth any potential payoff. In hindsight, he would be proved all too accurate. Presumably, Ξ Prime still exists, inhabited by its Queen Mothers and their derivative hives. Currently, the war effort against the Governors of Contrition prevent further efforts to investigate or eliminate this threat, with a moratoriam imposed by Secretary General Pierre Plantard for the duration of the crisis. Description Xenomorphs are decidedly extraterrestrial, and may be one of the most "alien" species encountered by humanity with the exception of the Flood. Most forms are vaguely humanoid in size and body shape, though both factors vary, and can usually be seen with an ebony black exoskeleton, though even this is not a hard rule. The only thing that can be said for Xenomorphs as a species is that they are adaptable, ferocious, and extremely difficult to kill. UNSC encounters with Xenomorphs have historically been hampered by sheer infamiliarity with their biology, leading to sometimes fatal mistakes made by the local chain of command. Various factors have attempted to rectify these deficiencies - the Weyland-Yutani colonisation/defence contractor, during the late 23rd to late 25th centuries, as well as various other military and civilian organisations. A subsection of the Office of Naval Intelligence's Section-III, Project: VENATOR, run by Codename: VENATOR, and investigated by Operation: VENATOR, would be deemed a disaster, leading to the loss of three corvettes, hundreds of personnel, and the near-escape of Xenomorph specimens into space. Project GREY would also use data produced by research on Xenomorphs. Given their virtually incomprehensible biology, virulent life cycle, and sheer ferocity, the spread of these creatures through inhabited space may be deemed a threat on a galactic scale. Though not as fast as Flood infestation, the results are similar - exponential growth and rapid expansion that could render the galaxy just as lifeless. Biology Xenomorphs, wherever they evolved, must have been apex predators. Every facet of their physiology is adapted for such a niche, making them the perfect hunters: a tough chitinous exoskeleton of an unknown material that render the creatures undetectable to thermal imaging and acidic bodily fluids to render any assault phyrric; a locomotive arrangement that is flexible and adaptable for most environments; and a mouth arrangement that includes an external set of jaws, as well as an internal set of jaws, with significant bite force and puncture capability. This has made them highly desirable for biological weapons research, but so far, thankfully, have produced few results. Environment Few clues exist in the Xenomorph's biology as to the precise nature of whatever homeworld they evolved on. Given their supreme durability against both extreme heat and cold, it may be inferred that their homeworld fluctuates between both extremes to a significant degree, and that this is an adaptation. Their resistance to most forms of radiation may also indicate that they are adapted to withstand high natural radiation. Their ability to rapidly adapt to changing situations within a few generations and life-dependent reproductive cycle indicates that their homeworld possesses native fauna with which the species continues its life cycle, and a number of environment types which require such adaptability. At the same time, however, all of these reasons have been proposed as reasons why the species must have been genetically engineered at some point in their past - the fact that they can operate in almost all environments is certainly quite a coincidence for a naturally evolved creature, though far from impossible. Regardless, as experience has proven time and time again, Xenomorphs are capable of surviving in any environment, and have proven their robust natures throughout human contact with the species. Evidence exists that a small incursion on Earth in the Wikipedia:Alien vs Predator|early twentieth century was covered up by government officials for fear of causing a panic, and out of embarrasment at the ease with which the invaders slaughtered local military personnel. Evidence recovered from this time indicates that the Xenomorphs had no problems adapting to local conditions, either in the American mid-west or in polar regions. Engagements on Acheron, a moon orbiting a gas giant in the Zeta 2 Reticuli system, also show that Xenomorphs exhibit great resistance to vacuum conditions, atmosphere that is barely breathable by humans, and is more than capable of blending into terrain. Partially, their adaptability is due to their ability to change environmental conditions - the few "hives" investigated have been reported to be near "tropically" hot, and it may be that Xenomorphs prefer this temperature. The presence of "eggs" might also be a factor, leading some to theorise that the temperature is an important factor in the egg laying and incubation process. Behaviour Xenomorphs exhibit a level of aggression that is unseen in any known sapient species, save for the Flood. Partially this is influenced by their rapid life cycle - forced to incubate their embryoes within still-living vertebrate species, the Xenomorph species must expand rapidly in order to reproduce, and for that they must subdue and capture populations of vertebrates in which to incubate their embryoes. The rapid maturation of these juveniles into larger, mature creatures further accelerates this process, producing a species that can rapidly spread through a population with increasing swiftness. No estimates have been made on the typical lifespan of individual creatures, though it is theorises that Queens and other members of the leadership caste have extremely long lifespans, far longer than the Drone or Warrior caste. In encounters with humans, Xenomorphs have typically fared extremely well. A single individual drone managed to subdue almost the entire crew of a Weyland-Yutani tug vessel, and a hive of the creatures would overrun a human colony and slaughter a CMA Marine platoon, despite the Marines' use of advanced weaponry and equipment, effectiely using superior tactics to flank chokepoints and overwhelm them at close range, where the effectiveness of their weapons would be reduced. While both engagements displayed their notable agility, speed and strength, it is their intelligence that is surprising, with a hive easily able to coordinate its members to ambush the Marine platoon, using camouflage and remaining unseen and unheard until provoked by the platoon. Moreso, their realisation that ventillation shafts would bypass machinegun posts shows a remarkable leap in thinking, and some biologists wonder whether even Drones and Warriors are sentient and self-aware to some degree. Their interactions with other non-human species is poorly understood, though it would appear that they have a shared history with two separate species - a warrior race colloquially known as "Predators", and an ancient and as-yet unencountered race known only among research circles as "Space Jockeys". In the case of the Yautja, Xenomorphs have been a source of exploitation - hives have been intentionally seeded on worlds, allowed to build up, and then hunted for sport. At other times, clans have been able to domesticate Xenomorphs as attackers. The Space Jockeys have not yet been encountered by human or Covenant forces, the only contact being with a fossilised specimen, perhaps evidence that the race is extinct - one of perhaps many species to be extinguished by the Xenomorphs. Social Structure The Xenomorph species are eusocial, with hives possessing a highly regimented and sharply differentiated series of social castes, each with different tasks and functions. At the highest levels are the Queens, who lay hundreds of eggs in their lifetimes and guide the creatures of the hive. Further down in the hierarchy are the protectors of the hive, the Warriors and Praetorians, the former small and nimble soldiers and the latter large, devastating shock troops, equivalent more to tanks than to infantry. Beneath them are the worker caste, and at the few lowest levels are the first reproductive phase of the Xenomorph, the Facehugger. Individual Xenomorphs display overwhelming aggression, almost to the pointof insanity - in numbers, however, a hive can be devastatingly intelligent. The exact mechanism by which the Queen controls the hives members remains poorly documented, although pheromones are suspected to play at least a small part. Reproductive Cycle Early Life Egg Technically, the name "egg" is a misnomer, since they are more like shells or pouches than true eggs. Surprisingly soft and leathery, they are nevertheless durable, capable of withstanding centuries, perhaps millenia of neglect in a form of suspended animation with no apparent side-effects, carrying one or more Facehuggers contained within and protecting it/them until suitable host species encounters them. The "egg" seems to be an extension of the Facehugger itself - observors have reported that it seemed alive, and responded to both commands by higher caste members and to motion within a close proximity, indicating at least some motility. The top of the egg is able to open up, four "flaps" peeling away to allow the egress of the Facehugger contained within. The eventual fate of a "used" egg remains unclear, given that no conclusive observations have yet been conducted. They may be living entities in their own right, filling another niche within the hive - they may be recycled for nutrients, or even refilled by a Queen. Too little is known of Xenomorph biology to make a conclusive statement. Facehugger Fusce cursus blandit ligula, nec fringilla ipsum placerat in. Nullam ut urna nisl. Proin adipiscing laoreet est non porttitor. Ut porttitor lorem ac ligula scelerisque a posuere diam venenatis. Integer adipiscing dignissim justo id malesuada. Donec magna urna, tincidunt quis volutpat ac, tincidunt mollis tellus. Nunc eros dolor, lobortis et vulputate lobortis, lacinia in leo. Nunc nisi erat, egestas a mollis et, semper eget ipsum. Suspendisse sit amet velit sem, nec aliquam nunc. In malesuada vulputate vulputate. Nullam semper odio at eros pretium sit amet facilisis arcu tincidunt. Pellentesque eu ligula vitae metus sagittis consequat. Sed quis diam mauris. Nam a neque ligula, a sollicitudin ipsum. Chestburster Donec dictum, eros nec condimentum semper, leo massa fringilla nulla, ut feugiat sem velit et leo. Donec pellentesque imperdiet cursus. Nullam sagittis, enim eget faucibus tincidunt, magna tortor sollicitudin risus, eget pharetra diam est luctus mauris. Suspendisse at purus non libero tristique tristique sed a lectus. Quisque id nulla elit. Pellentesque varius sodales metus sed aliquam. Curabitur ut leo augue, ac auctor felis. Maecenas vitae mi eget nibh congue adipiscing ac nec urna. Maecenas nec eleifend felis. Cras rutrum bibendum consectetur. Quisque vitae dolor risus. Curabitur vel pulvinar mi. Maturity Runner Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Aenean id velit ut lorem placerat pretium. Etiam vulputate ipsum sit amet est luctus imperdiet. Duis sit amet leo ipsum. Vivamus id nibh tortor, quis elementum felis. In et nisi libero. Nam eu nisi viverra massa pretium commodo sit amet ut est. Donec tristique, metus ut hendrerit blandit, purus nisi tincidunt lorem, ac tincidunt eros justo a lorem. Nullam ut augue ut nulla scelerisque aliquet nec ac felis. Quisque sit amet sem at sem suscipit consequat. Nullam interdum, justo in sodales facilisis, tellus odio sagittis justo, vel posuere justo metus condimentum urna. Mauris massa ligula, auctor quis pellentesque et, egestas sed tortor. Aenean tempus nibh quis nunc bibendum ultricies. Praesent vulputate dignissim aliquam. Vestibulum interdum ultrices odio, vitae vestibulum purus elementum eu. Nam vitae lacinia risus. Vivamus nec auctor enim. Duis imperdiet, est consequat mattis vestibulum, nibh metus viverra lorem, vel fermentum est urna non lorem. Vestibulum malesuada venenatis augue sed aliquet. Drone Quisque eget sapien sed quam porta porta. Vestibulum luctus vehicula tortor, sed vehicula neque varius ac. Quisque lorem quam, porta sit amet hendrerit at, feugiat non felis. Donec sed nibh libero. Duis lobortis, mi eu aliquet iaculis, mi urna ultricies neque, semper sodales sem urna nec est. Sed laoreet, metus in condimentum aliquet, ligula est blandit dolor, at adipiscing tortor eros ut urna. Sed ac mollis magna. Nullam neque leo, hendrerit eget adipiscing et, bibendum at massa. Nulla accumsan erat ac lectus faucibus porttitor. Praesent ultrices ullamcorper sem volutpat ullamcorper. Nam sed mi magna. Aliquam ac euismod augue. Warrior Aliquam erat volutpat. Aenean et facilisis nisl. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Curabitur ornare mauris sit amet ipsum vulputate aliquet. Quisque nec mauris a quam porttitor tempus vitae in lectus. Integer condimentum malesuada iaculis. Praesent laoreet rutrum est vitae hendrerit. Mauris accumsan interdum orci ac luctus. Quisque in faucibus augue. Suspendisse sodales iaculis aliquet. Phasellus iaculis aliquet dolor quis rhoncus. Adulthood Praetorian Morbi ultrices enim bibendum neque vehicula consectetur. Duis a arcu orci, at dapibus est. Donec adipiscing eros sit amet turpis egestas ullamcorper. Cras sed elementum lectus. Phasellus eu est vel enim tristique commodo non sit amet nunc. Donec vel magna dui, a pretium nulla. Quisque felis neque, viverra eget sagittis eu, vulputate at velit. Vestibulum nulla elit, ultricies ac pellentesque vitae, fringilla vitae sem. Etiam id nisi libero. Aliquam id nulla metus. Maecenas ultrices sagittis mauris et facilisis. In feugiat laoreet varius. Proin lectus nisi, pretium sit amet vestibulum ultrices, cursus laoreet nulla. Fusce cursus sagittis turpis. Cras tincidunt elit nec augue interdum scelerisque. Morbi nec magna a purus auctor accumsan. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam erat volutpat. Aliquam hendrerit dapibus sodales. Queen Mauris ut quam mauris. Quisque quis venenatis risus. Phasellus hendrerit dapibus tincidunt. Morbi cursus lacinia erat at volutpat. Donec fermentum ultricies libero, in mattis arcu placerat a. Vivamus ut nunc dui, pellentesque placerat nisl. Nunc id nibh metus. Nullam in eros ut mi aliquam faucibus in sed turpis. Sed et lacus eu felis convallis lacinia ut sed felis. Nam id lorem eu felis interdum ultrices et et purus. Nunc mauris lectus, ultricies non egestas ut, accumsan vel odio. Queen Mother Quisque id augue lectus. Donec tortor urna, ullamcorper sit amet faucibus nec, hendrerit eu lectus. Morbi libero dolor, consequat id tempor vel, condimentum in nunc. Vivamus lobortis semper accumsan. Etiam eu bibendum ligula. Nullam eget rhoncus urna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Suspendisse id nunc ut diam bibendum venenatis. In sed purus metus, et vehicula ante. Fusce rutrum congue auctor. In vulputate tellus et lectus egestas in accumsan lacus tempus. Integer pretium luctus leo et elementum. Remarks *"These things almost make the Flood look tame...I mean, for the love of god. It...leaps out of an egg and impregnates you? And then it bursts out of your chest? And then turns into a jet black killing machine? I...what the hell!" *"Back during the colonisation age, I hear UN Marines encountered them on a couple of planets. Then they just dropped out of the picture entirely, until VENATOR." *"You ever see one of these things stand up against a Spartan? Neither did I. But I hear it was quite a fight." *"Many of my colleagues refuse to believe these things could ever evolve naturally. I've seen theories about them being biological weapons, or even tools for terraforming, but I think they conveniently forget that nature has already produced life cycles that are just as horrific, if not quite as complicated." Gallery File:Aliens vs Halo by Rahll.jpg|Andrew-306 encounters a Facehugger and Drone during Operation: VENATOR File:6688a5e72ceb8d753d4928cb1fa4679c.jpg File:Queen AlienPress still01.jpg File:ALIEN vs HALO redux by Apos.jpg